femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Yaeko Kamei (Case Closed)
Yaeko Kamei aka 'Tamiko Tsuruta '(Yoshiko Matsuo) is the villainess of "The Bay of Revenge", the 2-part Season 8 finale of Case Closed (airdates November 27 and December 4, 2000). She was the caretaker at the villa owned by prominent lawyer Kensuke Tachibana. Yaeko's backstory revealed that her original name was Tamiko Tsuruta, and she was the mother of Masahiko Tsuruta, who was murdered five years prior by Tatsuya Kumada. Despite Yaeko's best efforts, however, Kumada was acquitted of her son's murder. Half a year prior to the episode's events, Kumada arrived at the villa and Yaeko overheard him and Tachibana talking about her Masahiko's death, as Tachibana was involved in Kumada's case. It was then that Yaeko learned about how Kumada had been acquitted of her son's murder: Tachibana had been paid by Kumada to have him found not guilty, with Tachibana agreeing to the deal despite knowing full well of Kumada's guilt. Wanting to avenge her son, Yaeko began plotting to kill Tachibana and Kumada, getting the idea from when he left a hat of his behind at the villa. Yaeko began her plot to kill Tachibana by sending him threatening letters, signing them with the initials "TK" to make Kumada appear to be the sender. Yaeko then drugged Tachibana's water bottle with sleeping pills as he went out to fish, disgusing herself as Kumada and taking a boat out to where Tachibana was. With the man now unconscious, Yaeko attached an anchor she'd stolen from a local boat rental shop to the boat, with the spring tide later causing the boat to overturn and dump Tachibana into the water, where he drowned to death. Yaeko then went to Kumada's apartment, drugging him with the same sleeping pills before hanging him with a rope, which she tied to the balcony banister. To establish an alibi for herself, Yaeko used a similar trick to the one Kumada used in Masahiko's murder, tying one end of a string to a chair and the other to the motor of Kumada's washing machine. She then set the machine to start at 7:00, with the motor's turning on causing the chair to fall and make a sound that was heard by Kumada's neighbors. This not only made it appear that Kumada had hung himself, but it also made it seem that his death occurred much later than it actually had. While Yaeko's plot initially made the police believe that Kumada had killed Tachibana and then committed suicide, Conan Edogawa (who had been staying at the villa with Kogoro and Ran Mouri after their car broke down) deduced the truth after remembering how the villa's watchdog Yohan had begun barking at the boat the murderer had commandeered during Tachibana's murder, him having recognized Yaeko despite her disguise. After knocking out Kogoro, Conan set up a ploy to get Yaeko to confess by making it seem that Tachibana's secretary Yuuichi Sakuraba was the killer. The ruse worked, as Yaeko confessed to the murders to prevent Yuuichi from being wrongfully arrested. After Conan revealed her true identity, Yaeko revealed that her second son Katsuhiko had died a year prior and that their dog Yohan was the only family she had left. She also went on to reveal how Tachibana had helped Kumada get away with Masahiko's murder and how her failed attempts to get justice took an emotional toll on her. Following her full confession to her murders, Yaeko revealed that she was relieved at having been caught, with Conan deducing that she'd always intended on being arrested for her crimes. After apologizing for the trouble she caused, Yaeko was placed under arrest (off-screen). Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Alias Category:Anime Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Incapacitator Category:Manga Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Drowning Category:Murder: Hanging Category:Murder: Staged Suicide Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested